


The Little Princess

by darlingswanscharmedbygold



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Little belle, Mama Maleficent, Mama Regina, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spanking, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingswanscharmedbygold/pseuds/darlingswanscharmedbygold
Summary: Maleficent and Regina "adopt" Belle, with her becoming their sweet little girl.





	The Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This includes non-sexual age play and spanking. If that's not your thing, do not read. Any hate will be deleted.
> 
> A new story of mine. I don't have much inspiration for my Little!Emma or Little!Bae verses anymore, but I really love this idea. 
> 
> I will take prompts for this verse.

Belle tossed her book to the side and sighed. She was getting bored, she wanted to go outside and explore, but she wasn’t allowed to without mommy or mama.

 

Regina was in meetings all morning and claimed there was plenty to do in the nursery and to many, it would seem true. Attached to it was a fully stocked library and she had just about toy one could imagine. (Her favorite was her purple dragon plushie.) She even had a huge canopy bed with the comfiest frilly pink blankets imaginable.

 

Yet, Belle was bored and wanted a change. If her mommy was very busy, she’d do it anyway. How would she know? Five minutes wouldn’t hurt.

 

Opening the door to the balcony, she stepped onto it and carefully climbed down the trellis of the palace. Mama said it was dangerous, but she’d never know, she was on a mission. Besides, Belle didn’t think she was that smart anyway.

 

Belle’s stocking feet hit the ground and she hiked up her pink dress, careful not to get it dirty. She wandered around the grounds and went through the garden. She even stopped by the stables to see her pony. Finally, she headed back to the trellis and climbed up it, going back into her room. She was settled down with a book just before Regina came in.

  
“Have a good morning, Princess?” Regina asked, crossing the room.

“Yes, Mommy,” Belle replied, looking up from her book. “I just read.”

“Did you now?” She asked raising an eyebrow that made Belle gulp.

“Uh huh.”

 

Regina walked closer and picked a leaf out of one of Belle’s pig tail braids. Belle turned beet red and Regina shook her head. She picked up Belle’s thick wooden hairbrush, the one not used to tame her long curls. It had “naughty” engraved on the back in bright red letters.

 

“No Mommy,” Belle whimpered. “Please.”

“It’s not enough you disobeyed the rules,” Regina said, her voice dropping to a tone she rarely sued. “But you lied, you know that’s not tolerated. Now come over here.” She lowered herself into an arm chair by the bookshelves.

 

Belle frowned, but knew better than to argue. She walked over and laid across Regina’s lap. Regina sighed at the sight. Belle was normally such a good girl, but she acted out whenever she or Mal had to go away. Ever since they rescued her from her evil father who couldn’t handle her needs, she craved constant attention. But like it or not, her mothers were queens and that meant they got busy. Belle still had to follow the rules, regardless. It was becoming clear that she could not be left alone. Regina flipped up Belle’s dress before pulling down her matching bloomers, which made Belle whine.

 

“Mommy, no!”

“Do you want me to add on?” Belle fell silent. “You’ll get a warm up with my hand, then some from the brush. Do you want to tell me why you’re getting this punishment today?” When her little girl said nothing, Regina popped her bottom and Belle bit down on her lip to prevent a scream.

“I broke the rules.”

“And?” Regina popped her thighs, which made Belle squeak.

“I…I lied to you.”

Regina laid down a few more smacks. “And is that tolerated?”

“N…no.”

“No, what?” Five more smacks to her sit spot.

“No, Mommy!”

“That’s right, we have rules for your own good, we have lots of enemies who want to hurt you.” Regina made sure to move her hand around various parts of Belle’s ass. The snowy white bottom was turning a wicked shade of pink and tears were already streaming down Belle’s cheeks. “What if something happened to you? How would Mama and I live with ourselves, hmm?”

“I’m sorry Mommy!” Belle cried out. She knew it was only the beginning, but Regina could do more damage with her hand than the brush could. “I’ll be a good girl! No more! No more!”

“You don’t get to decide that, sweetheart.”

 

After the thirtieth smack, Regina paused and Belle let out a shaky breath, sobbing. Regina rubbed her back and pressed a kiss to her head.

 

“You know I love you, don’t you, precious girl?”

Belle nodded. “Uh huh.”

“You just can’t do naughty things like this. I told you I’d bring you outside once my meetings were through.”

“Didn’t wanna wait.”

“Well, you’ll have to. But perhaps Mama and I will hire a nanny to look after you while we do our meetings and such. That way you can explore if you want. Sound good, my little apple pie?”

Belle sniffled and nodded. “Yes, Mommy. Do I have to have the brush?”

“I’m afraid so. Then 10 minutes in the corner.”

 

Belle sighed and braced herself, clutching onto Regina’s black sequined dress. Regina brought down the brush and Belle cried out, starting to sob again. The spanking continued, Belle kicking her legs, only to have the brush hit her thighs. Her bottom went from pink to beet red, which matched the color of her tear stained cheeks. Her voice became strained from screaming and she suddenly became angry with her mommy. It wasn’t fair!

 

As soon as the spanking was over, Regina went to give her a cuddle, but Belle hopped up and stormed off to the corner, rubbing her bottom the whole way. Regina bit down on her lip, the rejection aching her heart. Normally, Belle loved cuddles after her spankings, they were so rare after all. She thought of her own mother, who never even bothered to spank her. That would’ve meant she cared. No, she simply tortured her daughter. Regina didn’t want to be that kind of mother. She loved her little girl and she didn’t want her to hate her.

 

Even so, Regina gave Belle her space and went around the room, picking up some things to put away. She looked at the big grandfather clock after 10 minutes and turned in her daughter direction. The overgrown toddler, with her tear stained face, sniffling and rubbing her sore bottom. Belle always looked like a child, but more so in that moment.

 

“Your timeout is over, Belle,” Regina said, softly.

 

Belle walked over to her bed and didn’t even bother to pull up her bloomers. She kicked them off her ankles when she nearly tripped and flopped face down on her bed, hugging her dragon tight. The sight made Regina smile a bit and she sat next to her daughter, rubbing her back. Belle growled at first and then Regina reached over, grabbing the lotion from the side table. She rubbed it onto Belle’s red bottom and slowly, Belle sniffled and smiled a bit.

 

“Cuddles, Mommy?” She requested, holding out her arms.

Regina smiled and set down the tube, pulling her daughter into her grip and holding her close. “I love you so much, my angel.”

“I love you too, Mommy,” Belle whispered. “Sorry I was naughty.”

“That’s alright. Little girls can be naughty sometimes. It’s why they have their mommies to take care of them.”

“Nappy time?”

“Sure.”

“Mommy stay?”

“Of course.”

 

Regina stayed cuddled up with Belle as the little one drifted off to sleep. It wasn’t long before Regina did the same. Hours later, the door opened, Maleficent quietly walking inside. She found her girls cuddled up together, having to bite back a giggle at Belle’s red bottom. Clearly, her little girl had been up to mischief. Walking closer, she sat on the edge of the bed, watching them sleep. Belle’s eyes flickered open and she yawned sleepily. She blinked a few times before dropping the oversized dragon plushie.

 

“Mama!” She screeched, crawling on all fours to her.

Maleficent grinned and wrapped her in a big bear hug. “Hello there, my little drake. Were you a good girl while mama was gone?”

Belle shook her head. “Nuh uh.”

“Well, I’d expect no less from the daughter of a dragon and the evil queen.”


End file.
